Writing The Signs
by Right at dawn
Summary: " what is the worst thing that can happen". she said it will all be fine she said And for once she was right. Once again Ally Dawson is alone for valentines day but when the words "Oh come on everybody's doing it" might just save her valentines day?


**TODAY IS MY 1 YEAR anniversary ON FANFICTION YAYAYAYAYAYAYA SO WE CELABRATE WITH A STORY!**

I can't believe what I am about to do, "this is going to go bad I know it will, all your plans go horribly bad".

"Oh come on it's not that bad, what is the worst that can happen is". Right now Trish Delarosa my best friend since kindergarten, is trying to convince to write my crushes initials on my hand for valentine's day cause everyone else is doing it.

Which I think is a pretty bad & stupid idea, " what is the worst thing that can happen".

I pursed my lips together "well for one, he can see my hand". For two I can get embarrassed, and for three it can get awkward and I always have bad luck on Valentine's Day".

"Oh come Ally don't be such a party pooper," "ahhhhh" I exclaimed, "I am not a party pooper, I am totally fun".

"I do a lot of fun things, play music and, study, and I stare at" I paused. "Then do it then" Trish intimidated me, "fine" I said angrily I grabbed the maker from her hand and wrote the initials on the backside of my palm, and threw the maker on the floor.

"Wow Ally I'm impressed Trish said stunned, "now come on lets go to school and show every one your crush" "ok wait WHAT"!

I walk into to school feeling uncomfortable, covering my left hand with my right. I feel like everybody is watching me, I speed walked to my locker forgetting my best friend at my side.

Only to get stop by my best friend running up to catch up to me, making her way down the hall "hey Ally" she said panting.

"Why did you leave me in the hallway" Trish asked me confused "I felt like everyone was watching me," "oh is it because you have a crush on".

"A crush on who" says my best friend Austin moon & his best friend Dez worthy, interrupting are conversation putting his arms around my shoulder.

"She has a crush" Trish starts "nobody" I yell "mmmm ok" Austin says "give me your hand" "excuse me" I flustered

"Give me your hand" "no" I say Austin tries to grab my hand.

"They so like each other" Dez says "defiantly" Dez and Trish whispers, so Austin and ally don't hear.

"No get away Austin"! "No not until you tell me who you have a crush on", he wrestles trying to get my hand.

Thank goodness for the bell, "oops that's the bell got to go bye" I say as I run down the hall, "don't worry Ally Dawson I will see your hand" he yelled I look down and blush ok we will see about that" I yelled back.

I got in class and sat down; luckily Austin was not in this one. The hand of most of the girls has A.M on their hands standing for Austin. All I hear is how cute Austin is, (which I don't deny) and how they think that Austin has their name on their hand and how they would react if he did, oh please yeah right.

Ok class; get out your books turn to page 53 and start reading the teacher said interrupting my thoughts.

As soon as the class was over I collected my stuff, and headed down the hallway with the book to kill a mocking bird, reading over each line not ready to put it down.

But then, I felt like someone was following me, I proved my suspicions by jerking my left hand towards them lifting it up a little.

I was about to say something to them when I looked up, to see hazel eyes with a little yellow in them I recognized it to be…..

Austin, I panic he looks astonished with a little happiness in his eyes, as he reading the initials A.M on my hand.

"Ally I had no idea" he says "just save it" I snatched my hand away from him and took off running down the hall with him calling my name behind me.

I got outside of school, feeling so embarrassed I can't believe I ruined my friendship with him, now it will be awkward, things will never be the same again. I think.

I run to the big tree beside the school, hearing the crunch of leafs

In every step sit facing away from the school, having my hand in my knees crying wishing this day would have never happened.

"Ally" I hear someone calling my name, recognizing that voice stopping the tears I stay quiet behind the tree, I hear the crunch of leaves come closer to the tree, I stay quiet hoping he doesn't find me.

"There you are" Austin says taking a sigh of relief, "leave me alone" I say getting up and walking away "come on let's just talk" "no" I say "come on please".

"No" I say harshly walking farther away to another tree, "ok that's it" he says he griping my shoulders harshly turning me around sharply spinning on my heel.

"Look" he holds his hand up I blinking the warm the tears out of my eyes, to reveal the initials A.D,

"I, I don't understand" I stutter "I come on I like you ally almost practically in love with you".

"No, no you don't, this is a cruel mean joke, oh I will properly wake up and this would be a dream, you don't love me" I say quickly not believing him.

"Yes ally, I do I love that you are beautiful in every way possible, your very shy, you stand up in what you believe, and your passion in music is amazing, and every time you smile you wipe my fears sadness and replace it with happiness, and your strawberry sent drives me oh so crazy".

He says leaning back clutching his heart I giggled "and" he pauses "I love that you are not trying to be someone else you're not" he says putting his thumb on my check wiping my last tear away.

"Now do you believe me"

I nod my head "good" he lean in captures me in a kiss & kisses me of course tastes like pancakes . He pulls away all I see is happiness in his eyes we were about to kiss again till we here applause behind us, we turn around to see half the school out here.

Teachers, students, even Trish and dez but they are hi fiveing I wonder why, "did you guys here the whole thing"? I wonder they nod and smile me and Austin blush and put a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Well there is only one thing to do" Austin spoke up "and what's that" I ask him "this" and he leans in and kisses me once more and the crowd goes wild.

Maybe this Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all!

**EEP SO HOW WAS IT. SORRY FOR THE PEOPLE THAT ARE CURRENTLY READING MY STORY THAT I HAVE NOT POSTED A CHAPTER. I HAVE TO WRITE A CHAPTER WITH IT WAS REALLY GOOD MAGICAL AND I AM CURENTLY WRITING TWO MORE ON SHOTS FOR VALENTINES DAY AND WORKING ON STUCK BEHIND A VIDEO SCREEN PLUS I HAVE ANOTHER SMUT I AM WRITTING FOR ANOTHER WRITER AND IM ALSO WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY 30 DAYS OR LESS WHICH WILL MAYBE GET POSTED NET MOUTH SO YEAH IM PREETY BUSY I WILL TRY THOUGH ANYWAY KEEP IT FRESH KEEP IT REAL KEEP IT STRONG AND LOVE YOUR SELF ANNNNNDDDDD BRO FIST.**


End file.
